Bane of her Existence
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: Her father and Godfather mean the world to her. So when Mason and James are taken to the courts, Lily will do what no one has ever tried, get them out. Even if it means her life, facing her worse fears, or even facing Bane. Which is basically the same thing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The air was getting cooler. Not enough to warrant a heavy coat, just enough to wear a light sweater, but I was covered. Hood up, face down, making no eye contact with anyone. That would be inviting a conversation but I was not in the mood for it. Still fuming about my group project partner.

No email, no phone call, no nothing, she just went and did the project by herself. And when I finally emailed her, when I had not heard from her, she had the audacity to say she 'meant' to email me. Then proceed to say she did not put my name on the display, because she could not remember my last name, but I could do the paperwork if I wanted to.

I huffed through my noise very violently, causing a fellow student to look in surprise before continuing on. I was trying very hard to clean up my language, which was very hard after using it since I was three, because no respectable business woman curses, at least not in public. But right now I was about to break my month long promise and make an exception in order to relieve my frustration.

But she was not worth it.

I sighed heavily. The kind you do when you have done everything you can possibly do and by finally admitting it is all you can do, you just let it go. Some of the stress left me, but not much.

I would just email the professor once I got home. I could not take a grade I did not earn. Maybe she will let me do another one by myself at the end of the semester. She was an older professor and very easy going, I am sure she would understand.

Unlocking the door I dropped my bag on the couch before locking it back in place, along with the bolt. My apartment was simple, just like I like it. One couch, one bookshelf, one coffee table, one tv stand and tv. My room was almost as barren with just a bed, dresser, and one cork board with a few pictures on it. The closet sporting a few clothes on hangers and random piles of shoes. Mason wanted to get me something more fancy, but I told him no.

This was all I needed.

With another angry huff, because I was still upset about my 'partner', I picked up the remote with a snort. Jamming the _On_ button to create some white noise while I fixed my dinner.

Reaching in the frig I pulled out some left overs, spaghetti, and threw it on a plate then, not so nicely, into the microwave. A few minutes later I was sitting on the couch, plate in one hand, glass of juice in the other, and my laptop on the table.

I took a few bites before opening up my email and searching for my professor.

" _Breaking News from Gothem…"_

My head shot up, everything else forgotten but the young lady reporter on the screen. For the next ten or so minutes I listened, transfixed, as she spoke. Images and footage interrupting her every now and then but it was the last video that sent my skin crawling.

In two seconds I made a decision. I wrote a whole different email to my professor, also adding my other ones, before sending it and rushing to the bedroom grabbing a bag.

Hitting speed dial, I rested my phone in the crook of my ear while I stuffed a few shirts in a suitcase.

It rang a few times.

"Hello?" His old, tired voice sounded like he had been sleeping. I imaged him running his hand over his wrinkled face and through his white hair.

"Mason, it's Lil. Pack some things you are coming to stay with me for a while."

"What? What are you talking about?" He sounded more awake, shifting of covers muffling his words.

"I just saw the news about the Stock Exchange. You're leaving town for a bit."

"Lily, what on earth are you saying? It was just a bunch of thugs. Stuff like that happens all the time here. You know that."

"This is different." I mumbled. Finishing with my clothes and heading to the bathroom. "Did you see the footage?"

"Yes." He yawned. "But I still do not see why-"

"They were not ordinary thugs, Mason. Especially the really big one." I mumbled the last part. The thought of him sending shivers down my spine.

"I am coming to get you. Something is very wrong. I can feel it."

"Lily, it is a six hour drive. You do not need-"

"Look, dam-." I snapped, though catching myself, throwing some shampoo and conditioner in a plastic bag before putting them in the bigger bag. "I have a really bad feeling about this. I am going to come get you and James. We will stay long enough to get your stuff in order, a day or two tops, and then you are going to stay with me until I feel it is safe. Ok?"

Silence.

I sighed. Pausing my packing to rub at my tired eyes.

Stupid midterms.

"Mason, if I am wrong then it will just turn out as a small vacation for you and James. But please, for me, please just get some things together and stay with me for a while. It will make me feel a lot better."

Silence.

"It's midterms, Mason. I don't need anymore worry, please." I knew it was a low move but I could not explain how bad I felt about this. Living on the street, you learn a few things, and this had 'stuff-is-gonna-hit-the-fan' all

"Alright." I sighed in relief. "Do not want to distract you from your school work. Especially with one semester left."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Tell James to do the same. I will be there in five hours, maybe four."

"Lily Annie you better not-"

"Love you, bye."

In ten minutes flat I was packed, keys in hand, and heading to the door. I paused when my stomach growled.

Once I started driving I would not want to stop.

With a huff I dropped my bag, grabbed a fork, grabbed the plate from the table and woofed the food down before depositing it in the sink. Glancing at the frig, I pulled out two energy drinks, hand full of granola bars, and fruit gummies (no judging a cheap college student). Sliding them into a side pocket of my bag before closing the front door behind me.

Pulling my phone out again, texting my boss about a family emergency before hopping down the stairs two at a time.

If the boss didn't like it he could deal. No job is worth more than family.

Colder air hit my face, causing me to shiver as I left the building.

It was going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter One: Infiltration

**Bane**

 **Ch 1**

He was in there.

The courthouse looked a lot darker than I remember. Not dark in the sense of lack of sun, because it was around noon, but in the lack of… morality. Gotham was a messed up city to begin with, but this….

Screams could be heard. Both of pain and triumph, though I was not sure which was worse. After the stadium crumbled and the bomb threat was made, the city went to hell…well… more than usual. I knew something was going to happen, I told Mason it would. I knew we should have left when I wanted to, but Mason dragged his feet. I should have made him leave. I should have pushed more.

But I did not…

And Mason was in there.

Mason and his good friend, James my godfather, were in there.

I left for two hours. Just two hours to try and find us a way out… and they got them.

Picturing his old worn body, beaten, tied, and waiting for his 'sentence' made my anger build. He didn't deserve this. Though no one really deserved any of this I could think of quite a few people who would be much better candidates than Mason and James.

After a day or two of surveillance and careful observation, a few exit routs were possible. But it all depended on who was in there, what was going on, and if I could get to them in time. Plus I have not been inside in years, no telling what changes were made. Especially in the last week.

Too many variables.

Too many things could go wrong, and probably only one way it could go right.

Puling my jacket closer, hood lower, I took the stares and went inside.

Hopefully no one recognized me.

Following the voices I ascended stares, around a corner and came to a long entrance way lined with windows on two sides. Hordes of unclean people, mostly men but some women too, lined the walls on all sides except for the end. Standing or sitting at or around desk lining one side and pillars on the other. Chattering amongst themselves like they had just seen a major play at a sporting event and wanted to discuss it play by play.

Cautiously, though doing my best to not look conspicuous, I stepped in.

"She screamed like-"

"-knew he did all those-"

"-he deserved worse-"

Blocking out the words, I continued to focus on the room. Close to the entrance was a table piled with various goods. Anything from batteries, to alcohol swabs, to hamburger helper.

Scanning the crowd, I breath a small sigh of relief when I didn't see a bald head and fur jacket. Only a few of his minions dotted the crowd with automatic rifles.

 _He isn't here today. But they may be a problem._

That was one thing working in my favor, if only a little.

But my eyes did rest on another man. Almost not recognizing him due to the lack of nourishment in prison and the ten years that went by. But I knew that face… not to mention the ear he was missing. Looking around more carefully I noticed other criminals I recognized. All from their mug shots from police reports and news casts.

Memories, long suppressed started to resurface.

 _Now it not the place!_ I chastised myself, squashing them down.

Then there was another I saw.

He was here too… the one without the eye and a scar.

This was turning out to be her worst nightmare.

Of course they were here. They must have heard about Mason.

 _Where they waiting for me too?_

 _Of course not, I changed my name and it was ten years ago._

 _I look very different._

 _They have no idea._

At the end, in front of a massive window, was an enormous pile of desks. Standing at well over fifteen feet, countless desk were stacked one on top of another until there was but one desk sitting above the others. And settled smugly at this desk was a man.

He obviously had a king complex perched, unsafely though I was not going to tell him that, on his wood and metal throne. Making a show of flipping through sheets of paper that just seemed to slide off his desk and make a long fluttering journey to the ground. Joining an ever increasing pile of many colored papers on other wise clear floor.

Except for the random chair in the middle of the floor.

"Bring me Laura Makeshield!" The man on the throne finally said.

After a few minutes a scream pierced the silence and the crowd began to part on the far wall to omit two men towing a young woman. She looked about my age, blond hair a mess, and once name brand clothes dirty and torn. I only gave them a glance, more focused on where they came from then where they were going.

Mason and James must be in there.

Very carefully I made my way through the crowd, weaving around nasty bodies, drawing no ones attention since it was obviously somewhere else.

"Are you Laura Makeshield?" Looking back I saw the woman was seated in chair, mouth working for an answer though she obviously didn't want to.

"Of course you are." The King of the office desks continued on. "You were married to the late David Makeshield, correct."

Slowly she nodded, back semi straight showing she was brought up with etiquette. I'm guessing she found no reason to deny it.

My heart clinched seeing her so scared and small, all the men in the room giving her hungry looks as they took in her torn shirt, but I could do nothing for her.

And it made me angry.

"The same David Makeshield that owned _Makeshield Industry_." Again a nod.

Recognition hit me. Her wedding was all over the news a few years back. She was a daughter of another prominent family in some other city. David Makeshield was at least twenty years her senior but the companies wanted a union.

King of Desk, with a flurry of papers, leaned forward menacingly.

"Mrs. Makeshield, you are charged with living off the blood and sweat of people less powerful than you. How do you plea?"

Her mouth fell open.

"Tha-that was my husband. I had nothing to do-"

"You married him, correct?" King Desk talked over her. Her eyes growing wider.

"It was an arranged mar-"

"Your choices are death or exile, _Mrs._ Makeshield. How do you plea?" Making a show of scanning the crowd. "Unless someone will defend her."

She sputtered for a bit, looking every which way. As I drew closer to the door she entered from, all the air seemed to leave her, her body slouching in the chair. No one coming to her rescue.

"Exile." She finally sobbed and my heart dropped.

"Exile it is." King Desk raised a mallet, but paused, looking around the crowd.

 _What is he waiting on?_

"I'll give two cans of beans and peroxide for her!" A man yelled, stepping forward. The crowd cheered and King Desk smiled, lowering the mallet.

My breath caught, pulling my jacket closer around me, eyes landing on the desk by the door.

… _No…_

The poor girl huddled in her chair, even more terrified than before.

"Another bid?" King Desk looked around.

"A bag of flour and three cans of beans!" Another man stepped forward, eyeing the one he challenged.

"Add a slab of bacon." The first said. The second mans eye twitched as he considered his options. Finally he waved his arm in dismissal and stepped back. The first man smiled and King Desk slammed his mallet on the desk.

"Sold! Leave your goods on the desk as you leave." The winner hefted a bag up, plucked the woman from the chair, and made his way out.

 _Fight! Fight him! Dam it, Fight HIM!_

She seemed to be in shock. I swore under my breath, glancing every which way.

I had to get them out of here _now_.

The man whistle beside me, and I froze.

"Dam. She was a pretty one." He hit the man beside him. "Let's see what else they got back there."

"Bring me, Larry Smithsen!" King Desk yelled.

Quietly I fallowed the two men to the door and Mr. Smithsen was dragged in by two men. The poor guy looked to be about seventy and barely alive as it is. Squashing the images that flashed of Mason and James, I continued through the door behind the men. Their steps were heavy but excited as they made their way.

My eyes scanning every which way, taking in every piece that could be used as a weapon and window that could be an escape.

Finally we reached a door guarded by one of the mercenaries. Keeping close to the other two men, the mercenary took me and the two men in with one glance then went back to his board stance.

I stepped in, away from the noise of the court room and my heart clinched. All furniture was gone, probably fed to King Desks tower, groups of people littered the floor. Soft whimpers or sobs sounding here and there. Some in pajamas while others in evening gowns but all seemed like they were once part of the high class of the city. To the right of the door another man sat, flipping through a binder with pictures and scribbled all over each page. Some even looked like tabloid articles.

Then I recognized him.

Malcom Jeffreys, the paparazzi King of Gotham.

I was using that word a lot. But it seemed everyone who didn't make anything of themselves before the attack have a King Complex now.

 _That is how they know who these people are._

I myself had to duck away from him a few times, trying to make a few thousand dollars at my expense. Especially when I first met Mason.

I scanned the room as the two men I tailed in here went straight to a group of women huddled by a wall, whimpering and scooting away as far as they could.

Then I saw them, back right.

Slowly I made my way around the scattered bodies, looking as if I was looking at the different products offered, until I reached them. They were both worn and dirty. Masons once silver hair was caked with mud and debre as well as his clothes. His once favorite green button down was ruined with the mud…

 _Blood?_

As I got closer, I saw it was not mud. James was the same way. Being just shy of sixty, his hair wasn't fully taken over by white hair like his uncle, but he seemed to age ten years in the two days since last I saw him. Sporting a gash across his upper arm that had bled down. Part of his shirt had been ripped to make some kind of make shift bandage.

 _My_ blood boiled.

James was half holding Mason, giving the much older man some of his strength as they waited for their fate. I didn't give them time to look at me before I kneeled down and grasped James face, hindering him from speaking.

" _Don't react_." I hissed in his native tongue. His eyes widened in recognition but it was the only thing he did.

" _Not much time._ " I mumbled as Mason slowly turned his head towards me. He looked so old and tired. Beginning to slowly turn James face every which way, as if I was studying his face, I looked them over as I spoke.

" _Act afraid._ " I hissed again. James pulled Mason closer and to the side, as if he was shielding him from me. I smiled, could always count on James.

" _Remember when you found me in the sewers?"_ Mason nodded, carefully slipping him a razor blade, looking like I was inspecting his hand, which he tucked away in a sleeve. _"There will be scuba gear waiting for you. Follow the pipe. Two lefts, then a right and go to the end. It will take you to the river. Use the scuba gear to get across but go a little downstream. There is a fire escape ladder outside the east window. Leave as soon as the guard is distracted. Do not wait for me."_

Masons eyes widened, his mouth opening.

" _Do. Not. Wait for me."_ I said again, no room for argument. Seeing James eyes flick behind me, I tensed up.

" _I love you."_ I mouthed at Mason before shoving James away.

"I hope you burn in hell you monsters." I snarled with all the anger I felt. James and Mason stumbled back, real fear on their face when I caught them off guard, and I whipped around. A guard stood there.

I ignored him and continued on. He grabbed my arm and I whirled on him.

"What!" I snapped, but it didn't faze him, keeping my voice low enough so Malcolm didn't hear. "Not allowed to manhandle the accused?"

"What is your name?" He barked, it took everything I had not to go Kung Fu on his ass. It had been years since I did it but I am sure it would come back, like riding a bike.

"Daisy Fucking Duke! Get your dam hands off me!" I turned to yank my arm out of his hands so I wasn't prepared for him to reach up and yank my hood off. Causing me to hiss when he caught a few strands of hair in his grasp.

"Malcom! You recognize her?" My heart dropped as the Paparazzi Kings head shot up, eyes squinting. Then a small smile spread across his face.

"That is Lily O'Tanner, daughter of Mason O'Tanner, owner of _Gunggung_ food chain." He gave me a wink as another guard latched onto my other side. "Nice to see you again Lily."

 _Who would have thought, a somewhat smart guard._

"Malcom, you son of a-"

"Should have let me take those nude picks like I asked." He winked again before turning back to his book, scribbling on the pages.

"So we have another _high and mighty_ who has been snooping around." The guard snarled darkly. "I am sure Judge Crane will love a little change of pace."

I started to struggle against them when they secured my hands with a tie wrap. About to pull out my Kung Fu bag, when an idea formed. I glanced one last time at Mason as the guards tied my hands together with a tie rap and started dragging me away with my pretend struggles.

" _Be ready."_ I said in their language to Mason and James, letting them think it was all part of the plan, in a mock desperate voice. Which I was about to make it be.

"Stop that." The guard hissed, smacking the back of my head.

Another one with a God Complex.

I struggled halfheartedly as they pulled me through the room. The prisoners too scared to look but the potential buyers giving me elevator eyes before falling in step with the guards. The average pace and the fake struggles gave me time to think, though the guards probably thought I was this weak rich girl but they were going to get the surprise of their lives.

I smiled at the thought.

We paused only for a moment to pick up a scratch paper from Malcolm. Who gave a cheeky grin and a smooch before I was totter out of the room.

The noise from the _court room_ flooded back as soon as we were in the hall. The two men pulled me in the big room just as Crane, which is what the guard called him, called for another prisoner.

His eyes fell on us as they dragged me to the chair.

"That is not Garret Humffries, Mr. Allen."

"I realize that Judge Crane." The first man yelled, throwing me in the chair, with a grunt on my part, after jerking my jacket off. He walked to the desk tower to hand over the slip of paper Malcolm gave him, tucking my jacket under his arm. "Forgive me, but I do not think you would mind a change of pace."

I shrunk back as they walked away, disguising my search of the room with scared desperate eyes. I heard a few snickers so I guess I was doing a good job. Theater finally came in handy. The two men from earlier were back, guessing I was more appealing than anything they saw in the other room and then my eyes landed on…

He stood against a pillar towards the back.

Absently playing, though that is not really a word I would use in talking about anything to do with him, with a string.

 _Not good._

My heart skipped a beat.

 _Bane._

 _Why here! All at once they were all here!_

 _Why now!_

This was turning into my worst nightmare.

But for Mason… I would do anything.


	3. Chapter Two: Distraction

CH 2

"I have here Miss. Lily O'Tanner, daughter of Mason O'Tanner who owned _Gunggung_ food chain." Tearing my eyes away from Bane, who didn't seem interested, I watched the guard make a show of pointing, accusingly, at me. As if this was one of those cheap drama shows on in the afternoon where we will soon find out who is the father of my child. Maybe that is what he did with his life before bomb instead of getting a real job.

"We caught her sneaking around with the prisoners. I thought she needs some _special_ treatment, you know what I mean?"

"Thank you, Mr. Allen, you may go back to the prisoners." _Mr._ Allen seemed a little put out he wasn't going to be in the spot light anymore but did what he was told none the less. Jabbing his thumb towards the door, him and the other guard went back.

"Ms. O'Tanner, Is it?" I fixed him in a glare, fake fear gone, but really I was studying the structure before me. "You seem to have caught me off guard."

He shuffled amongst his papers, searching, a few snickers filling the rooms. I could feel their hungry eyes watching me.

"I am afraid I do not have your fathers' paperwork."

"Would you like for me to tell you?" I piped up, just putting enough fear into my voice to warrant a few more snickers. "I-well-I thought such a prestigious court would want all the facts before reaching a decision."

King Crane glanced up, eyes scanning the crowd, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"Please, Ms. O'Tanner." King Crane waved, setting back in his throne. "Do enlighten us. The people want to know."

The whole place grew silent as they waited. Ducking my head, as if to gather my thoughts, I gave my own smirk.

They want drama.

They were going to get drama.

And I was going to get the distraction I needed.

Creating body language to feign nervousness and fear, like picking at the whole in my pants, I obverted the room through my hair as I spoke.

"Mason O'Tanner, was born in Scottland to a poor farming family. Day to day they worked hard, barely putting enough food on the table."

 _Guard to the right of throne, two guns. One in boot, one at left hip. Left handed then._

"Mason started working a few days a week, working in a kitchen for a wealthy family down the road. There he met a woman who was from a small island in the pacific and taught him to cook fish."

 _Two guards on left. First; knife on hip, rifle in hand. Second; just a rifle._

"When the marriage for the wealthy family caved, Mason had the opportunity to move with the husband to America. Gradually Mason worked his way up in the household and eventually saved enough money to open his first restaurant. _Gunggung._ Meaning 'delicious' in his kitchen friends language."

 _Guards stationed randomly through the room. They would get choked in a panic. Banes men were few._

"The next twenty years, Mason had multiple restaurants all over the country. All his family died from disease and exposure, except for his sisters young son, James."

"James…?" King Crane asked, resting his chin in a hand. Giving me elevator eyes with his bright blues orbs. They would have been attractive if they didn't belong to a sick psychopath that sent my skin crawling.

"James MacFurr. Now the Co-owner of _Gunggung_ restaurants and all other charities owned by Mason. Many soup kitchens, medical facilities, and half way houses. Mason has done nothing but serve this city and the people in it."

A loud and obnoxious scoff had my head jerking to the side before I could control myself.

A scraggly looking man, arms resting at his sides, smirked.

"Helped this city my ass!" He snapped. Murmuring breaking out around the room.

"Do explain, sir." King Crane included him in the conversation with a flick of his fingers.

"He closed down the safe house on 5th. Kicking everyone out onto the street." He snarled, giving me a nasty look. My heart beat hitched, and it wasn't fear.

"Ms. O'Tanner. You have a defense against these accusations?"

"The building in question was in serious disrepair when Mason bought it. The damage was so great he eventually had to shut it down for repair."

"See! Threw all them people-"

"But!" I cut the man off. The room going silence at my outburst. "Not before the fully renovated another building on 9th street. Successfully moving everyone there before closing down the building on 5th."

"That is a load of bullshit! He threw us out-"

"Was it because you failed the drug test?" I snapped, my anger finally getting the best of me because of this mans obvious petty anger.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Judging by the marks on your arms, I would say you failed the drug test. And therefore were not allowed to make the move until you were clean." Consciously or not, the man started to rub at the new and old scars up and down the inside of his arms. Fury in his eyes.

"Any other objections?" King Cranes eyes scanning over the crowd when the man stayed silent.

I too kept looking.

 _The other guards were more concerned with bidding… I needed their attention._

"Like she knows shit!" The man finally bellowed. "She is his dam daughter. Spoon fed since birth. She don't know shit!"

"Since I am his daughter I would be the perfect defense for Mason O'Tanner." I spat back. "And you being the druggy that never progressed in his life because he couldn't keep himself from shooting, want to blame everyone else for your problems. Come to think of it. Another reason Mason closed the building on 5th was because of the drug problems. And you look a lot like the man who was in charge of it and was imprisoned for it."

The man opened his mouth as if to speak again, murder in his eyes, before King Crane butted in.

"Would you mind introducing yourself then, Ms O'Tanner.? You are also on trial. Who are you Ms. O'Tanner? Tell us about yourself. You told us about your father and uncle so we have what we need to give him justice. But what about you?"

"I was born Marcie Louise Stafford." My head shooting up just in time to see Crane blink in surprise.

"Sorry, I did not hear you. Say that again."

"I was born Marcie Louise Stafford." I said a little more loudly, getting to my feet and taking a step. Cranes eyes followed my every movement but said nothing, a flick of curiosity.

"I was born in the rain and abandoned by my alcoholic father before my first birthday. When I turned seven, my druggie mother ended us on the street because of her drug problems. Though it was not like she gave a shit before that but this time we lost our apartment and her new boyfriend wanted to sell me out. I ran away but was picked up and taken to the Gotham orphanage when I was ten. I eventually ran away from that too and grew up on the streets where I fended for myself and scrounged for food."

Crane confused slightly, watching my slow approach to his throne.

"We do not tolerate lies here, Ms. O'Tanner."

"You asked me who I am and I would think such a _prestigious_ court would want a thorough answer."

"When I was fourteen, I was assaulted by that man," quickly finding him in the crowd I pointed at him, "and gave him that scar." His face darkens in remembrance. "But I had had many similar instances and got away only a little scratched up but he left without an eye and finally got the point. I was not to be messed with. Even got a nickname and reputation for myself. Hellcat."

Whisper burst from the crowd. King Desk yelling 'order' did not seem to do much.

I world until I was pointing at the second man.

"This man, found me when I was digging through a garbage can behind a _Gunggung_ restaurant. He attacked me and lost his ear."

"Ms. O'Tanner! I repeat, we do not toller-"

"You can call in that asshole Malcom Jeffreys if you like! He was all up in Masons business about that time." I yelled over him. At the corner of my eye I could see more people piling in from the door leading to the prisoners. The distraction was working.

King Crane waved for a guard to go get Malcom, opening his mouth to interrupt but I push on, not taking my eyes off him as I continued my slow and steady pace towards him.

"Then! On my death bed, an old man saw me starving and bleeding in a corner of a street after I was passed by so many he saw me!" I screamed turning toward Crane. Making my way to him again. "He offered me something to eat and cleaned me up. He took me in and paid for my schooling. On November 8, that _old_ man, Mason O'Tanner, adopted me and I became Lily Annie O'Tanner… even helped me track down these sick and twisted monsters who tried to kill me."

I gave the one eyed man a pointed look and he sneered back. Gripping his bag of goods close to him. I could only guess at his thought then my attention was back to King Desk.

"Then I helped the police track down multiple creeps I encountered over the years. Compiling evidence and putting most of them away for life."

I made eye contact with a few of the said convicts, realization filling their eyes. A few even reaching for hidden weapons.

"Speaking of 'living off the blood and sweat of people less powerful than you' and being a 'sick and twisted monster'." I turned to King Desk again. "What did you do before the bomb, _Dr. Crane_?"

Surprise filled his eyes and face. Seems no one thought to ask him any questions before.

" _I_ remember _you_." I seethed. "You were a _doctor_ to the asylum where these assholes were taken after being sentenced. Sentenced _insane_ by _you_. But that wasn't true. Was it _Dr. Crane_? A few of the monsters I helped put away you declared _insane_ so you could house them in your facility. What really happened is they were employed by _Carmine_ _Falcone_. The very Carmine Falcone who was responsible for at least 90% of the crime during his reign. _You_ worked for _him_. You were _his_ lackey, getting his men out of prison."

 _Almost there._

"Yes, I read the reports, _Dr. Crane._ So what gives _you_ the _right_ to _judge_ any of these people!" I turned, taking in every angry or astonished face. "What gives _any_ of you the right to judge any of these people! Mason is a sweet honorable man. Giving half his income to charity. Mason has done more good than any of you jealous nonsensical felonious childish evildoings have plagued this city!"

As I spoke I drew ever closer. Uneasiness filling _Dr. Crane_ eyes but it was mixed with a smugness knowing he was literally above me.

"So, Yes!" I seethed with all the fury in me. "I am Lily Annie O'Tanner, daughter of Mason O'Tanner! And your juvenile imitation of a just system is nauseating." I yelled with as much heat and anger as I could.

With a heated smirk, and with all the anger I had within me, I kicked the desks leg I had pinpointed as one of the weak points of the structure. Pulling on my knowledge in Funk Fu, with a snap, it broke. For a split second, the whole room went silent. Crane glancing at the leg then at me, confusion written all over his face. But when I broke the second leg, he seemed to come to his senses.

But it was too late.

"MR. ALLEN-!"

A groan echoed off the walls, followed by small trimmer that moved up the desk. Cranes eyes widen in recognition, but he was too late. Jumping away and rolling to my feet, I was out of the way before the whole desk tower crumbled around him. Sending the whole room into a frenzy.

Forcing my elbows out and my wrist into my chest, the tie raps snapped and I was running. A man coming towards me set me in motion. Taking out his knees with a swift kick, then grasping his head with both hands as he leaned forward in pain, shoved his head against my own knee. Shoving my fist into another mans throat, my thumb in his eye, a kick to his chest, brought him down on his back. Working quickly, grasped his leg, twisted him on his back and jerked his leg at a wrong angle. Once a sickening break and a howl of pain was heard, I let go and went to the next accuser.

I didn't care who I took out. I was so caught up in my own anger and reflex I didn't register how many people I took out.

A gun was fired.

Making a few people cry out in fear, waking me up to my surroundings.

 _Guns._

Can't fight that.

Scanning the men coming at me, as I shoved my elbow into a throat, I notice a few with guns. None wore camo.

 _Where is Bane?_

No time to wonder as I was confronted by two guards, the local kind, raising their guns. Almost without thought I grabbed one muzzle, shoving it to the other guard then shoving my wrist into the owners nose. The gun went off, taking out the second guard while the first crumbled as his nose was shoved into his brain.

There were too many.

Grasping a chair, I hurled it into the window, causing it to shatter. I made a move for the opening when I felt arms grasp me around my shoulders, pulling me back. With a war cry I shoved a shard of glass into the persons hand, making him give his own cry and let go, before turning and shoving the already bloody shard into his neck. Shoving his limp body towards the other men coming my way, I scurried out the window, opposite direction of where Mason and James were.

Hopefully it was enough of a distraction.

Sending one last kick behind me, connecting with a forehead, I was out. Rolling to my feet I was running again along the thin edge. Heights never bothered me, one upside to this whole situation, though falling was another matter as I focus onto the stone before me. Reaching a fire escape, I swung in and took the stares two at a time, climbing up. Hopefully they do not think I would go up instead of down.

Reaching the top, I paused. Scanning the top just to be sure. But a commotion beneath me made me scurry up the roof. Jumping over the edge, I glanced over to see men poring into the ally beneath. With a small smirk, I took off across the roof. Stopping at the edge to glance over.

Mason and James heads popped up at the sound of my foot prints, almost touching down on the ground.

" _Down! Fast! Go left!"_ I snapped. They seemed surprised at my tone, or was it the blood on my clothes, but complied immediately. James helping Mason every step of the way. Throwing my legs over the edge, I jumped down. Misjudging the distance in my haste, my ankle painfully twisted under me. Crying out, despite myself, made the men below me look up.

Standing, I waved them on. Cursing my stupidity.

Sliding, more than climbing, down the flights of stairs, I too touched down on solid ground. By this time Mason and James were almost out of the alley.

Breathing a sigh of relief, making my way down the ally, looking every which way. But when I reached the corner, I was so concerned for Mason and James that I didn't look the other way.

My worse mistake of the day.

My head was slammed against the wall, eyes clouding over. Coughing for air. Blinking it away, I could finally see my attacker, and my heart clinched in fear.

Bane.

His cold eyes slicing into me. But what was confusing is they weren't filled with anger… but something else.

His eyes studied me gasping for air, clawing at his massive hand squeezing my windpipe. His heavy slow mechanical breathing setting my nerves on the frits. Then my eyes caught movement behind him.

James had looked back. Leaving Mason to come to my rescue.

 _NO! Get away!_

In slow motion, Banes head started to turn at the sound of approaching feet. Before I could really think through my plan, I brought my leg up, opposite of the direction he was turning, and kicked his mask. Many things happened at one. A growl from Bane, hissing from his mask, and a gasp for air from me when his hand lifted from me and I fell. Followed by a groan when I hit the ground.

"Go! Go now!" I coughed in Mason and James native language. His face was pained but he ran back and pulled Mason along with him. I didn't have time to watch if they made it, my full attention on the massive man before me.

Distraction was Mason and James only chance.

Using the precious few seconds it took for him to fix his mask, I looked at the alley. A few of his men were almost to us, eyes fixed on Mason and James.

I had to stall them. Glancing around there wasn't anything I could use as a weapon.

Except for an old soda can.

Jumping up, wobbling, scooping up the can, bashing it against the brick wall before taking a slice at the nearest guy. They didn't originally notice me, but now I had their attention when the first guy cried out in pain before going down holding his thie.

Two others charged me. Ducking under one, slicing his side, and driving the can into the thirds neck. But I guess I didn't get the first guy as well as I thought, and since my ankle was literally a pain, he got a good kick sending me flying into the wall again.

I couldn't see straight. My head couldn't take much more of this. But it would have to do.

"Are you alright, brother?" I heard Banes mechanical voice ask.

"She got a lucky slice in, sir. Nothing fatal."

"After them then, bring them to me."

"Willing to die for them. Honorable… but such a waste." Bane made his way to me, massive feet thudding on the concrete.

"Waste?" I snarled, or at least tried to around the fear starting to glob my throat when he straightened to his full height above me. "Says the _monster_ who hangs around with shit like _Crane_."

"Necessary evil." He said like we were discussing the weather. Eyeing my tense body up and down, fighting to stay conscious.

"And what are you!" My snap was better this time. "Our very own fallen angle?"

"I'm Gotham's reckoning." Again, his voice was very calm.

 **Sorry it is so short! Tell me what you think. Suggestions?**


End file.
